The Slumber Party Crash
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: Maddie Builder decides to throw a slumber party, and invites all her friends! Fun, right? Well, only until the boys get a little curious...
1. The Invitation

Eddie walked down the dirt road, his clipboard in his hand. He was reading it with a serious face, careful to weave around anyone in his way as he went to complete his errands.

All except for Petula, that is.

"Hi Eddiekins~" She purred, a seductive smile on his face. Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hello Petula." He said, not giving her any eye contact.

"It's so nice of you to, like, visit me again." Petula said, walking close. Eddie shivered.

"Petula, I-"

"So, you know what happened, like, this time when I was over at Lea's house?" Petula started, putting her hand on his shoulder. Eddie closed his eyes, blocking out her long story. When they opened again, they rested on some hope that would take him away.

"I'm sorry Petula maybe later- Seiko, there you are!" Eddie called out, extending one arm out as he quickly walked over to the gardener. Seiko turned around, her face turning pink.

"E-Eddie?"

"Yeah remember, we have that... Thing together!" He said loudly, putting his arm around her shoulder and guiding her away from Paper Pet's as quickly as he could. Petula's jaw dropped, looking as if she was just insulted.

"W-wait, we do?" Seiko asked. Eddie shushed her.

"No, I just needed an excuse to get away. Petula was going to tell me another story." Eddie whispered, not daring to look back. Seiko nodded, a little disappointed.

_Dammit..._

"Okay, I think we are good now." Eddie said, taking his arm off the girl, much to her dismay. He turned to her.

"Sorry about that. I'll see you this weekend at the P-Factor!"

"O-Oh, I can't..."

* * *

><p>"HEY SAHARI!" Maddie shouted, a bunch of papers in her hand. The desert girl turned around, a smile on her face.<p>

"Hey Maddie!" She said, waving back. Maddie skidded to a stop, catching her breath slightly as she shoved one of the papers into Sahari's face. Sahari peeled the paper off, ready to snap at Maddie when she actually read the paper. Her irritiated face turned into a smile.

"You finally got permission?" Sahari asked excitedly. Maddie nodded.

"I did!"

"Oh my God!"

"I know!" Both girls were driven into a excited squeal, giving Dustin a clue that is was his cue to come on over. He ran over and jumped up and down, doing a weird, seriously voice-cracked squeal with them. Sahari and Maddie immediately stopped, giving him a weird look.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Sahari asked, her arms folding. Dustin blushed a bit, letting out a laugh.

"Just joining in on the fun. What were we squealing about?" He asked. This time Maddie was the one who laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to- HEY!" She shouted as Dustin snatched a paper away. He read over it quickly, grinning ear to ear.

"A party? Dude, I am SO there!" Maddie plucked the invitation out of his hands.

"Newsflash doofus, it's a SLUMBER party, meaning GIRLS ONLY." Dustin's face fell.

"What?"

"Yeah. It's a GIRL SLUMBER PARTY-"

"Yeah yeah i heard you, but why can't I come?"

"Dustin, your a boy."

"... And?"

"Unless your pretty and have boobs, you can't come."

"Well, then why are you and Sahari going then?"

**PUNCH**

**SLAP**

**KICK **

In a matter of fiery seconds, Dustin was on the ground, face in the dirt. Maddie shook her hand, turning to Sahari.

"I am sorry for his stupidity."

"Not a problem..." Sahari said in a annoyed tone, cracking her knuckles, "So who's all coming?"

"Well, you obviously, I gave Seiko and Leafos their invites, and now I have to give and invitation to Maxime, and that should be it."

"Hm... Sounds like a tolerable party... Sure I'll come!"

"Sweet! I can't wait to see you there!" Maddie said, waving the girl off as she left to hand out the final invitation. Sahari walked away as well, reading the invitation as she went. Dustin laid there a moment, lifting his head up.

"Geez, I was only making a point..." He muttered, going up into a sitting position with his legs crossed. He rubbed the back of his head, not even noticing someone behind him.

"Sahari and Maddie? Geez, what did you say this time?" Eddie asked, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Dustin glared back at him.

"What do you want, Lizard?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you said."

"Nothing but the truth..." He muttered, standing up, "What's got your pink panties in a bunch?" Eddie gave him a irritated sigh.

"Dustin, we have been over this- I don't wear girls underwear."

"Whatever. Just answer my question."

"If you must know, I just learned Seiko won't be in the P-Factor this weekend, so that still leaves a open spot for this weekend! Do you have any idea how hard it is trying to find another competitor at such a late notice?" Eddie ranted. Dustin blinked.

"She's going to Maddie's slumber party then?"

"Yeah, and it really stinks because I heard she has this new baby Geckie-"

"Why don't you fill in? Or are you judging again?" Dustin said, completely cutting the Lizard boy off. Eddie gave him an annoyed look.

"My dad isn't letting me this time."

"Why not?"

"He said that I need to get out more- what's so funny?" Eddie asked, his hands on his skinny hips as Dustin started to laughing, grabbing his cramping sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA nothing." Dustin said, suddenly going to a straight face. That was when his brain formulated a plan.

"Say, your not going to be doing anything this weekend, aren't you?"

"Sadly."

"GREAT! Go to Arfur's Inn."

"I still have to get a few things-"

"Just go to Arfur's Inn and wait. I have to make a few phone calls~" Dustin said evilly, whipping out his Alert System.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... Crappy start... Oh well~ this is more of a prologue, because NEXT chapter is the where the REAL story starts :D<strong>


	2. The Plan

Eddie tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, letting out a irritated huff. He had been waiting there for a while ever since Dustin practically shoved him into the Inn. It was taking forever for the blonde boy to make his calls.

"Hey Eddie, how are you doing?" Arfur asked, polishing a glass as he walked over. Eddie shrugged, still tapping his fingers.

"Well, Dustin told me to come in here and to wait, but he's taking much longer then I thought-"

"EDDIE, YOUR STILL IN HERE, RIGHT?" Dustin screamed as he slammed the door open. Arfur jumped, dropping his glass onto the floor, causing it to shatter. He sighed.

_Oh not again..._

"Yes. Are you done yet?"

"YEAH! JUST WAIT RIGHT HERE I HAVE TO GET SOMEONE REAL FAST! SPARCTICUS WILL BE HERE SOON, DON'T WORRY! BE RIGHT BACK!" Dustin said, slamming the door shut again. Eddie cringed at the loud sound, letting out a sigh.

"Would you like some help cleaning that?" Eddie asked Arfur as he left to get his dustpan and broom.

"No, I've got it don't worry!"

* * *

><p>Seedos hummed to himself happily, tossing a Snapdragon seed into his seed pack. He walked along happily, a little close to his brothers place. He looked at the twisted tree, wanting to visit his brother a little bit.<p>

_He's probably out right now... I wonder if-_

"SEEDOS! Seedos HELP!" Dustin cried from behind, interrupting the Seed Merchant's thoughts. Seedos turned, almost screaming at the sight. Dustin's clear face was stained red with blood, his eyes wide and his legs were shaking as blood ran down them and off his arms.

"D-Dustin! What happened?" Seedos screamed, his arms flailing. Dustin breathed heavily.

"I-I don't know! The Mallowolf's-" He was interrupted by a sudden barraged of coughs, falling to his knees. Seedos ran over, kneeling down in front of him.

"Where's your alert system? You need to call Patch!"

"I-It's broken! Y-You'll have to help me to the villaaaaaa..." He said, zoning out a bit. Seedos panicked, throwing one of the boys arms over his shoulder.

"Okay, work with me Dustin! We can do this! Just one foot in front of the other..."

* * *

><p>"So you have no idea what this is about?" Arfur asked, polishing a new glass this time. Eddie shook his head.<p>

"No, and he has 5 minutes or I am leaving, because I really have things I have to do-"

"PATCH! PATCH ARE YOU IN THERE?" Seedos shouted, suddenly bursting though the doors of the inn, supporting a bloody Dustin. Arfur dropped his glass again, and Eddie jumped up from his seat.

"Dustin? Seedos, what happened? Why didn't you take him to the clinic?"

"Oh don't worry Lizard I'm fine!" Dustin said happily, shoving Seedos into the booth. Seedos scrambled up quickly, looking really confused.

"B-But-"

"Fake blood Seedamor!" Dustin said, racing back over to the door. Eddie was dumbfounded.

"... What just happened?" He asked. Seedos shook his head.

"I don't know! He came up to me covered in blood and asked me to take him to the village-"

"SPARCTICUS GET YOUR FAT ASS IN HERE WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY DAMMIT!" Dustin shouted outside the door.

"-He told me Patch was in here so I brought him here and learned he was faking..."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT FRANNIE! I HAVE A RIGHT TO SAY WHATEVER THE HELL I FEEL LIKE!"

"Why would Patch be in here?" Eddie asked. Seedos shrugged.

"He told me not to ask questions."

"DON'T THROW PAPER CLIPS AT ME- OW THAT HIT MY EYE!" Dustin cried out, shutting the door. He turned to the two guys, his right eye all teary.

"... Don't cuss around Frannie. She gets really mad." He said, taking a seat at the booth. He was getting angry glares from all sides.

"Well those aren't pretty faces."

"Okay Dustin, what are you up too?" Eddie asked, crossing his arms.

"Why did you scare me like that? I thought you were hurt!" Seedos cried, slapping Dustin in the arm.

"And you owe me two new glasses!" Arfur said from far away. Dustin smirked.

"Just one second, Sparcticus-" As if on cue, the door opened, revealing the large eskimo man in the doorway. His gaze fell over the guys, and saw Dustin smiling happily with dried red stuff on his face.

"You called for a 'Fat Ass'?" Sparcticus said coldly. Dustin smiled, as if he said nothing at all.

"Yeah yeah get over here Sparty!" He said happily, beckoning for the man to come over. Sparcticus walked over slowly, a chill filling the room as he entered completely. He took his seat, staring at Dustin coldly. Dustin looked around, smiling like a complete goof.

"God, will you tell us what were going here already?" Eddie said impatiently.

"And why you pretended you were dying?" Seedos said angrily. Dustin waved him off.

"All in a second- I have a plan, and I need your guys help with it!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, tomorrow night at 8:00, okay?" Maddie said happily, handing Maxime the last invitation she had. Maxime read it over and frowned.<p>

"No giant costumes?"

"Oh yeah... Sorry Maxime. Your bird costume is too big and might take up too much room in the house-"

"Flapyakshit. Your still scared of giant pinata's."

"... SO? JUST- Be there." Maddie said calmly, walking away.

* * *

><p>"You want us all to go and <em>spy <em>on the girl's slumber party?" Eddie asked in disbelief. Dustin nodded vigorously. Sparcticus shook his head.

"No. Just no." He said, getting up. Dustin sprang out in front of him.

"Oh come on Sparty-"

"I am not spying on a bunch of girls at a sleepover. Not only is it wrong, it's kinda perverted."

"Sparty, it's a bunch of _girls. __Alone. In PJs. _How are you not curious about what they are doing in there?"

"Because it is none of our business."

"He has a point Dustin. That's an invasion of privacy!" Seedos chimed in from behind. Dustin shot him a glare before looking up at Sparcticus.

"Come on Sparcticus! What do you have to lose?"

"My sanity."

"... If you don't, I'll tell everyone who you like!" Dustin threatened. Sparcticus glared down, and leaned in.

"I don't like anyone."

"Yes you do. Eddie told me." Sparcticus whipped around to Eddie, who paled.

"He threatened to tell everyone about the panties!" He defended. Sparcticus gave him a long, lingering, icy stare, and sat back down. Eddie looked away.

"I don't get why you would even want to do this." He said. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"I'm curious, okay? Aren't you?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"I'm not doing this. I'm sorry, but you can count me out!" Seedos said, crawling out of the booth. Dustin stood in his way.

"Don't give me that Seedamor!"

"Dustin, my _sister _will be there! Do you have any idea what she will do to me if she finds out I was spying on her at a friends house? I'm NOT going!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Seedos-"

"No! I'm LEAVING." Seedos said, giving the blonde boy a slight shove. Dustin whimpered.

"Come on Seedos-"

"No. And don't ever trick me like that again, unless you want a bunch of weeds in your precious Mallowolf house!" He threatened, walking out angrily. Dustin looked offened.

"FINE! WHO NEEDS YOU!" He shouted, turning on his heels back to the other two, "Meet outside Maddie's house tomorrow at 7:30 in the bushes. DON'T forget it." And with that, he was gone, leaving Eddie and Sparcticus alone in the booth.

"... So, we are stuck doing this then, huh?"

"Only because you blabbed about-"

"I'm sorry, okay! Geez..."

"... Panties."

"SHUT UP!"


	3. Convincing

"I mean, I can't believe he would even ask me that! I mean, it's my _sister_he's asking me to spy on!" Seedos ranted, pacing back and forth uncomfortably inside the twisted tree. Dastardos sighed, stroking his Macaraccoon, Magnar, who lied on his chest happily purring.

"I don't see why your bothering me about this..."

"Were you not listening? He wants me to _spy_! On _girls_!" Seedos fretted. Dastardos gently picked up Magnar and placed him on the other side of the torn couch before getting up to face his brother.

"Again, what is the big problem?"

"It's girls!"

"And?"

"That's wrong!"

"Oh Seedos..." Dastardos sighed, floating over to his younger brother. He placed a bony arm over the boy's shoulder. Seedos shivered.

"Listen boy, you really need to get out more."

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of teenager doesn't have any interest in girls?"

"... I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Seedos, your not gay are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then you should go." Dastardos said simply, floating away back to the purring Macaraccoon. Seedos looked at his brother in shock.

"You want me to spy on girls?"

"Why not? It will teach you a thing or two."

"About what?"

"..."

"Girls? Why would I need to learn about girls?"

"Oh that's right, you have that oak seed named Susie." Dastardos said sarcastically. Magnar snickered. Seedos blushed under his mask.

"Come on Dass! She's a very good listener!"

"Okay, I'm going to tell you once, and only once," Dastardos said, leaning into his brother's face a little, "You need to go out and learn about a real girl. Go with Blondie and whats-their-faces and learn something." And with that, he turned back around. Seedos huffed, crossing his arms.

"It still feels wrong."

"So does your social life." Dastardos said, stroking Magnar once again. Seedos glared.

"... Fine. I'll go. But only if you help us!" Seedos said. Dastardos turned around, glaring at his younger brother.

"Why the hell would I be interested in what a bunch of dumb girls do!"

"Dustin said they like to tell each other secrets. You could get some dirt on Maddie," Seedos said hopefully. Dastardos rolled his eyes.

"Why would I care about that?"

"Because you probably like-" evil glare "-Could know embarrassing things about her and use it against her if she gets in your way again." Seedos said hopefully. Dastardos stared at him for a long time. Seedos shifted his feet a little, started to feel a bit cold all of a sudden.

"Go with Blondie," Dastardos said, "And I'll see if I feel like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I bet your all getting tired of no sleepover yet :P Don't worry, it's in the next chapter :D YAY!<strong>

**Please review :3 **


	4. Headlock

*The Next Day*

* * *

><p>"Alright men, are we ready?" Dustin asked in a serious monotone voice. Eddie and Sparcticus stood there, their arms crossed in annoyance.<p>

"I can't believe we are doing this..." Eddie muttered.

"What if we get caught?" Sparcticus asked. Dustin wagged a finger.

"That's why we make sure we _don't._"

"And what if we do?"

"... We just won't, okay?"

"But-"

"If they don't know we are here, then they won't hurt me- I mean us. Now let's-"

"Dustin!" A voice whispered from behind. Dustin let out a small scream and turned, only to see Seedos. Dustin smiled like a fool and picked up the seed merchant in a bear hug.

"Seedamor! You came! I knew you couldn't stay away!"

"Can't... breathe!"

"Oh sorry," Dustin said, putting him down. Seedos took a few gulps of breath and turned to the blonde boy.

"I'm not going to die doing this, am I?"

"Only if your a homo. So, are we ready?" Dustin asked excitedly. Eddie and Sparcticus groaned while Seedos gave him a nerdy salute. Dustin grinned like a fool.

"SWEET!"

"SH! Maddie will hear you, you idiot! Her house is right there!" Eddie whispered/hissed. Dustin shook his head.

"You worry too much Lizard. Let's go stalk!" Dustin said, doing a fist pump that almost hit Seedos in the face.

"Hey!" He said. Dustin started to hum the the "Mission Impossible" as he crouched down and dove into the bushes. The remaining men looked at each other with really uncertain looks.

"This is going to be a _long _night..." Sparcticus muttered as they fallowed the horrible humming.

* * *

><p>Maddie sat on her couch, reading the <em>Builders Monthly<em>. She was trying to relax a little, after spending all day cleaning up and getting everything ready. Snacks were out on the table, the living room was cleared out for them all the sleep. She hid a bunch of her parents horror movies under the couch to watch later. She took a deep breath.

_Okay, relax Maddie. You got this. Everything is set up perfectly. All you need to worry about is-_

"Maddie, where are you?" Lottie called from the foyer. Maddie inhaled sharply and put down her magazine.

"In here mom!" She called. Lottie walked into the room, a wide smile on her face.

"The house looks spotless honey! You did a FANTASTIC job!"

"Thanks mom. Shouldn't you-"

"And that dip you made was AMAZING! I never knew you could cook so well Maddie darling!"

"Mom-"

"Oh I can't believe your FINALLY inviting you friends over! I can't wait to meet them all, even though I have SEEN them all-"

"MOM. YOUR DATE WITH DAD. REMEMBER?" Maddie shouted. Lottie gave out a laugh.

"Why of COURSE dear! I will get ready RIGHT now!" Lottie said, taking off upstairs. Maddie sat back down on the couch in frustration.

_They won't be out all night, I know that for sure. God, this is going to be awful! I just know it is! I better just go ahead and cancel- No, No I will not cancel! I can do this! I won't let my parents get to me, no matter how big of an embarrassment they are to man, and women, kind!_

* * *

><p>"Nothing's happening yet." Eddie whispered. Dustin rolled his eyes.<p>

"Duh! The party doesn't start until eight! It's only seven forty-one!"

"Then why did you make us come here to early?" Seedos asked.

"Because, a good stalker comes early my friend!"

* * *

><p>Maddie paced around her house, checking everything again for the third time, making sure it was all still okay.<p>

"Don't forget to breathe..." She muttered to herself.

"Yeah, that would be really bad!" Willy said as he came downstairs. Maddie looked over at her dad, giving out a small laugh.

"Your wearing your best overalls?"

"Ye-up! Lottie is making me wear them! Don't I look amazing or what?"

"Yeah dad, even though that's how you always look."

"I know!"

"But dad, seriously, when you and mom come home, can you please just go upstairs and say nothing to my friends?" Maddie said hopefully, giving her dad a puppy-bark face. Willy laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm not THAT embarrassing!"

"... You kinda are."

"That's it! FATHERLY HEADLOCK OF LOVE!" Willy shouted, grabbing his daughter in a headlock. Maddie let out a choking sound.

"Why does love hurt so much?" She choked. Willy laughed heartily as Lottie came downstairs.

"Come on dear, let her go! We MUST leave now!" She said happily. Willy released Maddie, and she gasped for breath.

"Okay, have fun sweetie! BUT NOT TO MUCH!"

"DAD!"

"Willy, let's GO!" Lottie said, dragging the builder out the door.

"BYE SWEETIE!" Willy shouted as the door slammed shut. Maddie groaned loudly.

_This is going to be a LONG night..._


	5. The Guests Arrive

"Okay, so so far, we have learned that Maddie likes _Builders Weekly _and Willy gives headlocks of love." Eddie said, giving Dustin a looked. Dustin looked over at him.

"Like I said, _give it a __minute_." Dustin hissed. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, this really isn't a good idea."

"Oh don't be a sissy."

"I'm not being a sissy! My life is at stake here!"

"Do we have to do this?" Sparcticus asked. Dustin nodded his head.

"It is completely necessary!"

"How?"

"Okay, girls talk a lot at sleepovers, right?" Dustin asked, looking at the other guys. They nodded.

"And they talk a lot about themselves, and more importantly, who they do and don't like, right?" More nods.

"So there you go! Don't you guys want to know if the girls you like, like you back?" Dustin asked. Uncertain glances.

"Exactly! Now shut up it's almost eight!" Seedos shifted a bit in his seat.

"I have to pee."

"You can pee later Seedos."

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong~ <em>The sound of the doorbell rand through the house. Maddie jumped a little, dropping her hairbrush as Rufus, her Barkbark, started to bark at the door. She picked up her hairbrush and placed it back on the counter. She was about to leave the bathroom when-

"Your going to greet your guests with your hair down? You'd be better off going bald..." A creepy voice said from behind. Maddie froze up and turned around, almost screaming.

"God, you look like you have seen a ghost." Dastardos said, smirking. Maddie screamed at the top of her lungs and raced downstairs.

"DASTARDOS IS IN MY BATHROOM! DASTARDOSISINMYBATHROOM!" Maddie shrieked, swinging the door open. In front of it was Seiko, holding a sleeping bag and her pillow, giving her a strange look.

"What- AH!" Seiko screamed as she was yanked inside.

* * *

><p>"OMG Seiko is here~" Dustin said giddily, shaking Seedos back and forth. Sparcticus and Eddie gave him a weird look.<p>

"OMG?" Sparcticus said.

"Do you like her or something?" Eddie asked. Dustin nodded his head really fast.

"He's always watching her in her garden." Seedos whispered. Eddie nodded, looking back inside.

"Does he look a little down to you?" Sparcticus asked. Dustin shrugged.

"Didn't Maddie also just say something about Dastardos a minute ago too?" Dustin asked. Seedos stiffened.

_I didn't think he would actually come!_

* * *

><p>"Why are we going upstairs?" Seiko shouted. Maddie shoved the girl into the bathroom.<p>

"DA- Huh?" She said, seeing that her bathroom was empty. Rufus scampered into the bathroom after Seiko, sniffing at her ankles. She looked at Maddie.

"So, are we sleeping in the bathroom or something?"She asked. Maddie's face twisted into annoyance.

"He was just in here! I swear!"

"Who?"

"Dastardos! He was right there I swear!"

"Maddie, you promised you weren't going to do that!"

"Do what?"

"Go all obsessive over Dastardos! You promised you wouldn't yesterday!"

"... Fine. Then I guess I'm going crazy then." Maddie said sarcastically. Seiko shook her head, walking out of the bathroom as the doorbell rang again. Maddie shoved past her, racing downstairs.

"I'M COMING!" She shouted. Seiko sighed.

"It's going to be a long night..." She muttered to herself.

Maddie swung the door open, hitting Leafos in the face.

"HEY- OH SHIT! Sorry Leafos!" Maddie said as the girl held onto her face.

"That's the second time today..." She muttered, walking in. She set her bags down, facing Maddie.

"Can I have a tissue?" She asked, still holding her bloody nose. Maddie nodded, running off to get one when the doorbell rang again.

"IT'S OPEN!" She called out. The door swung open, and Sahari and Maxime sprang in, pointing accusingly.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" They shouted. Maddie put her hands up.

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T ME!" Maddie said, falling to the ground in fake tears. Maxime and Sahari started to laugh, throwing their bags in random directions. Maxime walked over and plopped herself onto the couch. She looked over at Maddie.

"So is this it, or are their more coming?" She asked, picking up the TV remote. Maddie sat up.

"I don't think there's anyone else." She said.

* * *

><p>"Wow, there's not as much girls as I thought..." Dustin muttered. Eddie shrugged.<p>

"There's five of them. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess... But not as much possibilities..."

"What kind of possibilities?" Seedos asked out of curiosity. Dustin snorted and pat him on the back.

"If your lucky we will see all that later."

"Oh God, Dustin! I'm pretty sure these girls don't do _that _with each other!" Eddie said. Sparcticus shook his head and looked back in through the window.

"Hey, they are leaving the room." He said. The other guys looked up, Dustin giving out a huff.

"Dammit! Maddie must be going to show off her garden!" Dustin said. Eddie sighed, and then froze up again.

There was a Kittyfloss strolling around really close to him.

"Guys... _Guys..._" Eddie hissed, scooting away from the Kittyfloss.

"What is it Eddie?" Seedos asked. Eddie pointed to the Kittyfloss, scooted even closer to the group when it started to buzz closer.

"Eddie, I'm not comfortable with these sudden advances..." Dustin said in a joking tone. Eddie elbowed him.

"You idiot! I'm SERIOUSLY allergic to Kittyfloss's!" Eddie hissed.

"How can you be allergic to a pinata?" Dustin asked. Sparcticus spoke up.

"Actually, even if it is a pinata, it still has a lot of the same functions as a cat from anywhere else, so a Kittyfloss might catch the same dander a normal house cat would,"

"Oh really? Wow, that would explain why I'm allergic to Bunnycombs!"

"I don't get it..." Seedos muttered on the side. The cat pinata crept closer to Eddie, meowing. Eddie shot up, backing away.

"Go away you stupid pinata!" He yelled. Sparcticus shushed him.

"Eddie, your going to get us all-" He was cut off when Eddie gave out a small shriek as the Kittyfloss pounced towards him. Dustin got up, creeping up on the Kittyfloss.

"Hang on Eddie, I'll make the kitty go- OH SHIT IT CLAWED ME!"

"Dustin, don't scream!" Seedos said as he started to bite his nails. Sparcticus got up and picked up the cat. It purred contently, snuggling into the giant man's arms. He held it out a little to Dustin and Eddie. Eddie backed away, but Dustin leaned into the Kittyfloss's face.

"Aw it's so cute~ Hey Eddie look! Kittyfloss paper!" Dustin said happily, swiping a piece of the Kittyfloss's pelt off and thrusting it into Eddie's face. Eddie shrieked, running away.

Right into Maddie's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this isn't going well to far is it? One of them ran RIGHT into the house! And as for the Kittyfloss explanation... PRETEND YOU UNDERSTAND! I was just making stuff up :P<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Stuck In The Closet

"EDDIE!" Dustin shouted. Eddie's eyes darted back and forth, looking around the house. Dustin was banging on the window.

"YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF THERE!" Dustin screamed. Eddie shook his head.

"NO! Not with that Kittyfloss out there!" Eddie argued, crossing his arms. Dustin pounded on the door again.

"Do you want the girls to come back and find you in there? YOU WILL DIE!"

"When that Kittyfloss is-" His head turned quickly when the back door started to creak open. He froze up, his heart pounding.

_Oh Shit, what do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_

"Get into the closet Lizard! HURRY!" Dustin whispered through the window, ducking down. Eddie looked around frantically, his eyes falling over the closet. His hands grabbed for the handle, and he dove in and closed it just as the girls walked back into the room. He sighed when they seemed to have taken no notice.

"Wow Maddie, your garden is actually NORMAL looking!" Sahari laughed, sitting down on the couch. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah thanks."

"It was alright, but there's too many small pinatas..." Maxime said, sitting down in an armchair. Maddie pointed a tan finger at her.

"Hey, my dad doesn't like people in his seat!"

"I don't see your dad."

"... True." Maddie said, picking up some of the movies she hid. She held them up.

"Hey, which one do you guys want to watch later?" She asked. Leafos shifted.

"Do we have to watch a horror movie?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Can't we watch a romantic comedy instead?"

"Gross..." Maxime said. She sat there a few moments. "I'm hungry."

"There's food in the kitchen."

"Ugh, fine, make me go get it!" Maxime said in a joking tone, getting up from the armchair.

Eddie sat in the closet, hugging his legs in. He pulled out his Alert System and started to type really fast.

_Eddie: Dustin... GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

It didn't take long for a reply.

_Dustin: I TOLD you to walk out the door! But you were being too much of a baby!_

_Eddie: I wasn't being a baby! I told you I can't be near Kittyflosses!_

_Dustin: True, but now your in serious deep shit bro..._

_Eddie: I KNOW! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

_Dustin: Don't get your pink panties in a wad!_

_Eddie: THAT WAS ONE TIME!_

_Dustin: Are you sure your not wearing them right now~_

_Eddie: Yes, I am wearing BOXERS!_

_Dustin: What color?_

_Eddie: Blue and- Wait, what does that have to do with anything?_

_Dustin: I was curious..._

_Eddie: STOP BEING A PERV AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

_Dustin: OKAY OKAY! geez..._

Eddie set his Alert System down, peeking out of the closet slightly. The girls were still sitting around and talking to each other.

"Say Seiko, isn't it bad if you leave Peanut alone by himself?" Sahari asked. Leafos nodded.

"Yeah, he usually gets destructive when no one is watching him." Seiko laughed.

"Oh don't worry! I hired one of the Night Watchlings to keep an eye on him!"

* * *

><p>*At Seiko's Garden*<p>

* * *

><p>Fire was spewed in every direction, and loud cries were heard. Peanut stomped around, his tears forming puddles everywhere as he cried out "MAMA!" over and over. Sprinkling was running around in circles screaming, while Doug and Danny, the Diggerling twins, stayed hidden in the mine. Only the Night Watchling, Jerry, was the one trying to calm Peanut down.<p>

"PL-PL-PLEASE STAY CALM! YOUR MAMA WILL- NO NOT IN THE FACE _NOT IN THE FACE!_ _AHHHHHH!_"

* * *

><p>*Back at the Slumber party*<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sure everything is okay!" Seiko said positively. Sahari nodded.<p>

"Yeah, those Night Watchlings are much better then the daytime ones!"

"I know! They are such wimps!"

"I know right?"

"Yeah!"

"As long as he isn't causing him trouble..." Leafos said, twiddling her thumbs. Maddie nodded, smiling at one of the movies.

"DAMMIT!" Maxime shouted from the kitchen. Maddie snapped her head around.

"WHAT? DID YOU BREAK SOMETHING?"

"NO! MY HAIR GOT STUCK IN THE PANTRY DOOR, BUT I GOT IT OUT!"

"OH OKAY!" Maddie said, sighing in relief.

_GOD, I thought something broke already..._

* * *

><p>Dastardos floated around Maddie's room, an extremely bored expression on his face. It was just a simple girls room- a dresser, a bed, a closet full of clothes, and a few posters on a wall- nothing exactly stood out.<p>

"When Seedos was talking about this he made it sounds interesting... But this is even more boring then listening to Pester talk about some show he saw last night..." He muttered to himself. He opened some drawers, shutting one of them quickly when he found the one that had a bunch of Maddie's underwear inside.

_That's an image that will never leave my mind..._ He thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and was ready to leave when something caught his eye. He floated over to Maddie's bed. Something was poking out under her pillow, and Dastardos pulled it out.

It read DIARY at the top.


	7. The 1st Plan

"So how are we going to get Eddie out of Maddie's house?" Sparcticus asked, crossing his arms at Dustin. Seedos was biting his nails, and Dustin was pacing back and forth.

"Well, we need to think of something! Who knows what they will do to him?" Seedos panicked. Dustin thought to himself, stroking his chin as if there was a beard on it.

"I guess he can wait until they fall asleep-"

"No, I have an idea!" Dustin said, yanking the Eskimo and the merchant away.

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys want to do?" Maddie asked, taking a seat on the couch. Everyone looked around at each other.<p>

"Well, maybe we can-" Sahari was cut off when the door bell rang.

"Maddie, I thought we were the only ones coming?" Maxime asked, a handful a chips in her mouth. Leafos made a disgusted face at the skinny girl's manners.

"We are supposed to be- Oh GOD! Are my parents home already?" Maddie freaked, running to the door. She opened it, her jaw dropping.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Dastardos flipped through the pages of the diary, chuckling to himself after reading every page.<p>

Maddie had all kinds of secrets written down in there. For example~

_Dear Diary,_

_GOD DAMN! Why are parents so infuriating?_

_Mom still refuses to let me get a Dastardos Shovel head, despite all the reasons I have given her! I mean, Langston was in trouble, and I wouldn't have been able to save him if I, or at least Seiko, had the shovel! But no, THEY ARE WAY TO DAMN EXPENSIVE!_

_Man I hate Dastardos so much! I mean, he smashes poor little pinata's, and he tried to kill me, like 100 times!_

"Actually, only twice..." Dastardos muttered to himself as he read on.

_AS if that wasn't enough, he walks RIGHT ON THROUGH ME! Which actually... Felt kinda nice..._

Dastardos stopped and read that last sentence over again. He shivered, making a disgusted face.

_Well that doesn't disturb me in any way... _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Like, what's up guys?" Petula said, holding a sleeping bag in her hand. The other girls looked over, and Eddie froze up in the closet.<p>

_As if this couldn't get worse..._

"Again... WHAT are you doing here?" Maddie growled. Petula right on in and set her bag down.

"I heard you were having a Slumber Party and I, like, wanted to come." She said, looking over at Maxime, "Are you going to, like, finish those yourself, or are you going to share?" Maxime glared and turned her back slightly, still holding the chips.

"Well then..." Petula said, picking up a magazine, "Ew, _Builder's Monthly?_What are you, a guy?"

"LEAVE!" Maddie shouted, pointing to the door. Petula waved her off.

"Like, I can't. Otherwise, My parents will make me, like, work the night shift."

"Where you belong." Sahari muttered.

"And I hate the night shift, so I, like, told them that I would be here, so like, I wouldn't have to work."

"... BUT I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Maddie shouted, grabbing Petula's wrist and dragging her to the door.

"Um, it's because of you friend that I'm here..." Petula said, yanking her arm out of the Builder's grasp. Maddie stood there a second, then turned around.

"Okay then... WHO THE HELL INVITED HER HERE? WHOEVER DID SPENDS THE NIGHT WITH THE RASHBERRIES!" Maddie shouted, glaring around. No one spoke up.

"It doesn't, like, matter. I am loads of fun," Petula said, walking over to the kitchen, "BRB, I have to, like, eat something." All the girls glared at her as she walked in.

"I say we knock her out with a shovel, then we leave her in a basket outside Pester's lair." Maxime suggested.

"I wouldn't put it any other way..." Maddie growled.

Eddie picked his Alert System back up, and frantically started alerting again.

_Eddie: DUSTIN! WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Dustin: Sparty, Seedamor and I are almost there :D Just had to get a sandwich first..._

_Eddie: YOU ATE A SANDWICH WHILE I'M STUCK IN A CLOSET?_

_Dustin: Yup :D Have the girls said anything interesting at all?_

_Eddie: All that happened was that Petula showed up uninvited and Maxime ate chips..._

_Dustin: Petula's there? Dude... You are screwed._

_Eddie: Just please tell me you have a plan?_

_Dustin: As a matter of fact, we do :D _

Eddie waited patiently, still hugging his legs in. He was about to peek out again when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, what now?" Maddie said angrily, stomping over to the door. She answered it, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God..."

Dustin, Sparcticus and Seedos were standing there, wearing curly Italian mustaches, and had on plumber uniforms. Dustin was holding a giant sack.

"Hello ma'am," Dustin said in a very deep voice, "We are Closet Inspectors."

"Closet Inspectors?" Maddie asked in disbelief, leaning over a little.

"Yes. We look inside closets and clean out garbage and other useless crap you don't need."

_USELESS CRAP? _Eddie almost shouted.

"Dustin, I told you, this is a SLUMBER PARTY. NO BOYS ALLOWED."

"Why not?" Dustin whined, pouting like a child.

"Dustin!" Seedos yelled. Dustin scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah," He said, clearing his throat, "If you would please step aside- HEY DON'T SHUT THE-"

"Dorks..." Maddie muttered after she locked the door. Dustin, Sparcticus and Seedos stood there.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Sparcticus muttered.


	8. Would You Rather?

"Hey, did you guys, like, hear that Frannie is dating a Watchling? How, like, lame is that? She is so desperate it's, like, not even funny..." Petula said, taking a sip of her soda. The other girls just glared at her.

"ANYWAY, Do you guys want to play 'Would you Rather'?" Seiko asked. Leafos gave her cousin a funny look.

"What's that?"

"It's where you give someone two outrageous situations, and you have to pick which one you would rather do." Maxime explained. Leafos nodded.

"Okay, then lets do that."

"That game, is like, seriously lame..." Petula said on the other side of the room.

"I want to start!" Sahari said, ignoring Petula's remark, "Okay... MADDIE! Would you rather... Go on a date with Dastardos, or streak across the island?"

"What kind of lame question is that?"

"Just pick one!"

"... I choose the date."

"No surprise there..." Petula muttered. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Leafos, would you rather... Get stuck in a cage with a Tigermisu, or make-out with Langston in a closet?"

"Do I have to pick?"

"Yes~"

"Oh dear..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made us do that..." Sparcticus growled, tearing the mustache off his mask. Seedos was having a harder time doing so.<p>

"Yeah! Did you see the way Leafos looked at me? She already didn't like me! Now I just completely embarrassed her in front of-"

"Seedamor, please just shut up," Dustin said, playing with his mustache, "It wasn't the best plan, but hey, it doesn't matter!"

"What do you mean?" Sparcticus asked, tearing off Seedos's mustache.

"We have inside help now! I mean, Eddie can Alert us on everything they say, while we get to _watch._ You get what I'm saying?" Dustin said, elbowing Sparcticus's arm. The eskimo glared at him.

"Can I please go?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>"EW! Really?" Seiko's voice rang out through the door. Eddie sighed to himself. Listening to a game of 'Would You Rather' was indescribably <em>boring... <em>He almost cried out in relief when his Alert System vibrated.

_Dustin: Sorry dude. We really did try :P_

_Eddie: That was the worst plan I have ever seen. I mean that._

_Dustin: Asshole... AT LEAST WE TRIED SOMETHING!_

_Eddie: Closet Cleaners? And what the hell with calling me garbage?_

_Dustin: ... You are :P_

Eddie sat there, staring at the last message, before he even started to type his response out. *Note, it had too much explicit content, so we had to censor most of it out :P*

_Eddie: Listen here you *** you will ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and *** * ** * ** ******** * * * ******** ********************************* YOU UNDERSTAND ME?_

_Dustin: ... Jesus... You don't have to be THAT mean :'(_

_Eddie: I have every right to be._

_Seedos: Can't we all just get along?_

_Dustin: Seedamor, I'm right next to you. You don't need to Alert me..._

_Seedos: Well I have to say something to Eddie too!  
><em>

_Eddie: How can you even afford a Alert System?_

_Seedos: ..._

* * *

><p>"Ugh, can't we, like, do something else?" Petula asked. Maxime glared over.<p>

"Hey Petula, would you rather die painfully, or while having sex with Pester?" She asked bitterly. Petula shrugged.

"Probably having sex. I mean, at least I get some pleasure before I go, right?"

"COUGH SLUT COUGH COUGH!" Sahari said loudly, making everyone except Petula laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we, like, have some girl talk instead?" Petula asked. Leafos nodded.

"Let's! Petula, how many guys have you slept with this week?" She asked. Instead of getting offended-

"Uh let me think about it..." Petula said, going into a thinking thing. Leafos rolled her eyes.

"While she's distracted... Anyone have anything to tell?" Leafos asked.

"I got a Master Romance award for Limeocerous's yesterday." Maxime brought up.

"Oh... I guess that is something..." Leafos muttered. The Maxime broke out into laughter.

"Oh it was hilarious when they all started chasing Pester at once! Ah baby Limos are so cute when they are destructive..." Maxime said happily. The other girls looked a little disturbed. Maxime noticed this and huffed.

"At least I shared something!"

"Yeah but-" _Ding Dong~_"I swear to God, if it's Dustin again I will kill him!" Maddie shouted, storming over to the door.

Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

* * *

><p>After that disturbing note about Maddie loving the feeling of him going through her, Dastardos found the rest of her diary pretty interesting.<p>

For instance, she's afraid of giant pinatas. She's deathly allergic to soy (bonus). She seriously didn't like him (which really wasn't a surprise). She was also quite fond of Macaraccoons, since she had doodles of them all over the pages.

_Never thought we would have something in common... _He thought to himself flipping the page for yet, another laugh. But what he found didn't bring him any joy.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL TWO CLIFFHANGERS! I am evil~ <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**


	9. I'm Dating Sahari

"I can't believe he said all of that to me! Can you believe that?" Dustin bitched, letting Sparcticus read over Eddie's explicit Alert. His face burned with embarrassment for the Lizard boy.

_Where did he even learn such language? _Sparcticus thought to himself, giving the Alert System back to Dustin, who set it down beside him.

"Whatever, I'm going back to watch the girls..." Dustin muttered, looking back inside.

* * *

><p>"FATHERLY HEADLOCK OF LOVE!" Willy shouted, grabbing his daughter into a strong headlock. Maddie choked, crying out-<p>

"DAD GET OFF!" Willy released her in an instant.

"So hows the party going-OH HELLO LADIES! I DIDN'T SEE YOU WERE ALL HERE!" Willy shouted. Maddie gasped for air, then came the screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME ALREADY?"

"Oh, your father ordered a steak, and WANTED it well-done, but got one medium RARE!" Lottie said, walking in happily into the house. Maddie grabbed at her hair in frustration.

"So. Why. Are. You. Home?"

"He threw up ALL over the MANAGER, and we got asked to leave!"

"... DANG IT DAD!" Maddie screamed.

* * *

><p>Eddie cringed after every scream. He picked up his Alert System.<p>

_Eddie: Maddie and her family... Are freaking loud..._

There was a pause, but then-

_Dustin: I sometimes wonder how I can still hear :P_

* * *

><p>Dastardos cringed, reading the page over and over again.<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_Ah yes, another day of Pinata Island... and another day of Seiko ranting._

_Don't get me wrong- I would LOVE to see her go out with Eddie! I mean, the girl just rants about him all day! I swear, We can't have a decent conversation without it turning into something with Eddie! And I don't get it- she denies her crush to everyone, but me! Why is that?_

_Poor Dustin though... He has it pretty bad for her... But he's too much of a doof to ask her out... Ha..._

_Ah... You know, I realize that is has been a while since I had fallen for a guy... Well, another guy..._

_Yeah, I still have the same feelings I had for Stardos then I had when I first met him..._

Dastardos set the book down, shaking his head. Sure, he knew he wasn't Stardos still. No, Stardos was dead. But just knowing that she had a crush on him- what was she, like eight-years-old then?- did disturb him in a way...

_Wait... Is that why she kept giving me all those flowers? _He cringed again.

"Best not to worry about it..." He muttered to himself as he floated around the room, looking for something else to mess with.

* * *

><p>"So anyway, give me the deets girlys!" Willy said, taking a seat on the couch in between Seiko and Maxime, much to their dismay. Leafos gave him a questioning look.<p>

"... Deets?"

"Details, Leafos! So who has a boyfriend, and who is still single?"

"DAD!" Maddie screamed, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him off the couch. Willy got up, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh come on Sweetheart, you can trust me! HEY, WHO'S DATING MY DAUGHTER!" Willy asked excitedly. Petula opened her mouth to answer, but Sahari spoke up first.

"ME! She's dating me Mr. Builder!" She said. The room fell silent.

"What?" Willy asked. Sahari walked over and took Maddie's hand in hers.

"Yes. For four months now." Maddie caught onto the little game Sahari had going on. She leaned over and Gave Sahari a hug, still looking at her dad with a serious face.

"We are very much in love father." She said, pretending to sniff Sahari's hair. The desert girl held back a giggle.

"... LOTTIE, WE NEED TO TALK!" Willy shouted, running upstairs. Maddie and Sahari fell onto the floor laughing, and the other girls started giggling as well.

"So wait, you ARE a lesbian?" Petula asked. The laughing ceased.

* * *

><p>Eddie felt himself being a little disturbed by what he had heard. He felt his Alert System vibrate.<p>

_Dustin: Dude, we saw Maddie and Sahari hugging. What just happened?_

__There was a long pause in between.

_Eddie: Apparently, they have been dating for four months._


	10. Down She Goes

"Okay, so we have three choices- _The Ring, Paranormal Activity, _and _Let Me In._ Which one do you guys want to see?" Maddie asked, holding up the movies. Everyone looked at them, an uncertain look in their faces.

"I don't know... Maybe-"

"The Ring. _Paranormal Activity_ sucks, and_ Let Me In_ isn't all that creepy..." Petula said. Everyone looked at her funny.

"Hey, I watch a lot of scary movies." She said. Maddie smirked and turned to Sahari.

"So what do you think, my love?" Maddie asked, giving the desert girl a seductive wink. Sahari laughed.

"I don't care, as long as we have sex later."

"Why of course!"

"Aw yeah!" Sahari said jokingly. Maxime gave her a shove.

"You two are disgusting!" She said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Dustin, Sparcticus, and Seedos stared at the message for a long time, their mouths open.<p>

"When did THIS happen?" Dustin exclaimed. Seedos shivered.

"Two girls together? Ew!" Sparcticus was the only one who said nothing. He stared in silence. Dustin looked up at him, noticing the slight flash of anger in his eyes.

"Uh... Sparty?" He said weakly. Almost at once, Sparcticus shot up and stormed off, his fists clenched.

"Sparty! SPARTY GET OVER HERE! Well Seedamor, we lost Sparcticus..." Dustin muttered. Seedos gave Dustin a weird look.

"Shouldn't we go get him?"

"...I think I want to keep my arms..."

* * *

><p><em>Dustin: EDDIE! Sparcticus has left!<em>

Eddie looked over the message, his violet eyes widening.

_Eddie: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?_

_Dustin: He... Left :O_

_Eddie: ... So I guess it's just you me and Seedos?_

_Dustin: YUP :D_

_Eddie: ... Why can't there be rope in this closet._

* * *

><p>"MADDIE?" Lottie called from upstairs. Maddie shut her eyes tightly<p>

_Oh God..._

"YEAH MOM?" Maddie called back. She had hoped Lottie would have just called her upstairs, but the older woman walked on downstairs.

"Maddie, sweetie, your father came upstairs and TOLD me you were dating Sahari, and we HAVE to-"

"Mom, can we have this talk somewhere else? Or tomorrow?" Maddie begged, ignoring the snickers from everyone.

"OF COURSE not! I can see that they ALREADY accept you for who you are, and I think it's FABULOUS that you aren't afraid to be so PUBLIC about it!"

"MOM-"

"I honestly wish you and Sahari the BEST of love!"

"Thank you Mrs. Builder. We make it work." Sahari said, putting a hand on Maddie's shoulder. Maddie shot her a glare, then looked back to her mom.

"That's great now can you please LEAVE?"

"I remember," Lottie continued, ignoring her daughter, "I used to like a girl too; ah she was DIVINE~"

"MOM!" Maddie screamed out in embarrassment. Now the others were laughing, still trying to keep quiet so they could hear.

"But THEN I met your father, and I fell in LOVE with him. But sometimes I wonder if I should have STAYED with the woman-"

"BYE MOM!" Maddie said, pushing her mom up the stairs. She came back down quickly afterwards, her face pink.

"I am really sorry about that-" Maddie was saying, being cut off by the loud burst of laughter that came. Maddie's face then twisted into anger.

"YOU ALL SUCK! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"It kinda was..." Leafos said, reducing her laughter into a giggle.

"You guys are all so mean..." Maddie said, taking a seat next to Seiko, who laughed while patting her friend on the shoulder apologetically.

"Oh you'll be alright... You still have your girlfriend!"

* * *

><p>"God, can't we, like, fast forward through the previews?" Petula asked, staring at the TV. Maddie turned her head to her.<p>

"Hey, if you want to get up and fast forward, be my guest."

"Don't you have, like, a remote or something?"

"My dad... Nevermind."

"What did your dad-"

"NEVERMIND." Maddie said, turning back to the TV. Petula shrugged her shoulders and focused back onto the TV screen. Leafos chewed on the end of her glove. She seriously did not want to see a horror movie. Petula looked over, smirking at Leafos's worried expression.

"You know, this movie was number one on the, like, scariest movie ever." Petula said. Leafos's blue eyes glanced over.

"Oh really?" She asked, trying to sound as if she didn't care.

"Yeah. It was like, so creepy too! The girl just like, comes out of the screen, and the way she moves in that jerky motion," Petula rambled, somewhat mimicking the motions she was talking about. Leafos inhaled sharply, trying not to sound terrified. Maxime glared over at Petula.

"Hey Petula, have you seen Maddie's basement?" She asked. Petula looked over at her.

"No, why?"

"It's REALLY cool! You should see it!"

"But the movies, like, about to start-"

"We won't start it until you get in here, don't worry!" Seiko said sweetly. Petula nodded.

"Okay then, sure. Where's her basement?"

"Right over here!" Maxime said, guiding the shopkeeper to the door behind the couch. Petula looked at the door funny and opened it, looking down.

"I can't, like, see anything..."

"Because you have to turn a light on..." Maxime said with an eye roll.

"Then, like, where's the light switch?"

"Down there." Maxime said, shoving the teenager down the stairs. Petula screamed the whole way down, her head hitting every step. Maxime shut the door and locked it from the outside, and took her seat back on the armchair.

"She had to go." She said. Everyone else snickered.

"Thank goodness..." Maddie muttered.

* * *

><p>Petula got up, cradling her head.<p>

_Damn that hurt like hell... _She thought to herself, getting up. She looked around, only seeing black.

"HEY GUYS! WHERE'S THE, LIKE, LIGHT SWITCH?" Petula called out, not even sure where the stairs even were anymore.

"SHUT UP WE ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!" Sahari's voice called from above.


	11. He's In The Pantry

Eddie cringed when he heard the girls screaming bloody murder again. They screamed often, and it hurt his delicate ears.

"HOLY SHIT SHE CRAWLED OUT OF THE FREAKING TV!" Sahari screamed.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Seiko was screeching. Eddie shivered. He had never seen a horror movie before, so he wasn't sure what "The Ring" was even about, but they would often scream what was going, and Dustin would even tell him through alerts.

_Dustin: HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT SHE CAME OUT OF THE DAMN SCREEN D:_

_Eddie: STOP TELLING ME!_

He set the system down and closed his eyes. He tried to go other places, like back at the P-Factor, where Patch is there with a lovely Chewnicorn, and where he's helping his dad-

"KILL HIM ALREADY!" Maxime screamed in a frustrated tone. Eddie screamed, and was thankfully covered by the screams of the other girls. He hugged his legs in.

_Oh my GOD! That was close! _He jumped when his Alert System vibrated again. He picked it up shakily.

_Dustin: Dude... You scream like a girl. Seriously. _

Eddie started to type a very long rant.

* * *

><p>Dustin glared at his alert system.<p>

"GOD! That rant of his ruined it!" He hissed, stuffing it into his pocket. Seedos stopped writing and looked at him.

"How?"

"It spammed my system- What are you writing?" Dustin asked, pointing to the tattered up journal in Seedos's hands. Seedos's cheeks started to burn.

"Nothing..."

"Oh come on let me see it!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because- HEY" Seedos screamed out as Dustin swiped the journal out of his hands and started to read it. Seedos reached for it, trying to take it back. Dustin stuck his foot in his face, using that to hold the seed merchant back.

"... Your writing down notes about the girls?" Dustin asked, giving Seedos a long, lingering look. Seedos nodded.

"Y-yeah!" _Only because Dastardos said I should!_

"Dude, you know the real reason we are here for, right?"

"... To learn about girls?" Dustin shook his head.

"Oh Seedamor... We have much to discuss..."

* * *

><p>Leafos held a pillow over her head, biting her lower lip. She squeaked whenever the other girls would start screaming, or when Maxime would go "GOD, How awesome was that? HA!"<p>

"Leafos? Are you alright?" Seiko whispered to her cowering cousin. Leafos dared herself to look up.

"Yeah... I- I'm fine..." Leafos said. Seiko looked uncertain.

"Are... You scared of the movie?"

"No! Of course not! It's really fake-"

"AHHH HOLY SHIT!" Sahari shreiked. Leafos screamed as well, covering her eyes again.

"Hey guys? Can you please, like, get me out of here?" Petula's voice called from the basement. Maddie turned around angrily.

"SHUT UP IT'S ALMOST THE END OF THE MOVIE!" She screamed. She turned back to the TV, only to see the credits.

"... Well damn." She muttered, sinking into her seat a little. Maxime looked at her angrily.

"Yeah. You screamed during the ending. Thank you." She grumbled, throwing her pillow onto the ground. Maddie gave out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah sorry..." She said, getting up, "I'm getting a drink, anyone want anything?" Which of course, was a bad question to ask.

"Yeah! Can you get me a water?"

"I need a snack. Grab me something, okay?"

"Can I get another soda?"

"I'll take a water too!"

"... Okay..." Maddie said. She walked out of the living room, into the kitchen. She made a quick stop by the fridge, grabbing whatever she needed, before setting them onto the counter and heading over to the pantry. She opened the door, her face falling at the sight.

"I think these would fix your friends never ending hunger, what do you say?" Dastardos asked, holding out a bag of chips to Maddie's face. Maddie slammed the pantry door and ran back out into the living room.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Maddie shrieked, skidding to a stop right away.

"AND SO THEN, she's riding off like the wind! She looked so cute on that red bike... It was great until-"

"DAD!"

"OH HEY MADDIE! I was telling your gal-pals about that time you rode a bike for the first time and got ran over by Patch during an emergancy!" Willy said loudly. Leafos was cracking up with Seiko, and Sahari was literally rolling around on the floor laughing. Maxime was shaking her head, trying not to laugh all that hard. Maddie's face flushed, and quickly turned to anger.

"DAD! THERE'S A PINATA REAPER IN OUR PANTRY AND YOUR TALKING ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD?" She screamed. Willy gave her a funny look.

"... I don't know what your talking about, but can you get me a soda?"

"DAD! DASTARDOS IS IN OUR HOUSE!" Maddie shrieked, pulling at her hair. Willy blinked.

"Oh Maddie! You shouldn't pull your hair! It will fall out and you will look like me sooner then you think!" He said, slapping his leg as he fell into a hearty laugh. Sahari stood up.

"Okay, let me see," She said, pushing past the builder girl. Maddie fallowed her in, ignoring her dad's comment saying "If she wanted some alone time with her girlfriend she could have just said so!"

"Right there, in the pantry!" She said. Sahari gave out a huff.

"I think you finally have gone crazy." She said, opening the pantry. She gasped loudly.

"Do you see him?"

"Yes... I see-" Sahari said, whipping out the bag of chips, "NACHO CHEESE CHIPS!" Sahari threw the bag at Maddie, who caught it, with a surprised expression on her face.

"Move." She said, going over to the pantry. She looked inside.

Dastardos wasn't there.

"W-Wha- He was just right there!" Maddie stammered, turning to Sahari, who was looking inside the bag. The desert girl looked up.

"... Maybe the movie freaked you out more then I thought."

"What does the movie have to do with Dastardos?"

"I don't know. Your scared of him-"

"I'm no-"

"SHUT UP! Your scared, and you might have thought you saw Dastardos?"

"... I'm not scared of Dastardos."

"Your hopeless." Sahari said, leaving the kitchen. Maddie made a face at her as she left.

"... He was in here." She muttered to herself, turning to get the drinks she set onto the counter. Her face fell into disbelief when she saw Dastardos laying there on the counter, holding one of the bottles of water out to her.

"Can't keep your guests waiting, can you?" He smirked. Maddie stared at him for the longest time, then ran out of the kitchen screaming.


	12. Truth Or Dare begins

"EW! That's what we are trying to see?" Seedos said, cringing. Dustin nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that's the reason why we are here. You can write down your silly little notes, but we are here to see the action~"

"I don't want to see girls experiment on each other!"

"Too bad."Dustin said, looking back inside with high hopes of seeing what he wanted to see.

* * *

><p>"Maddie, I thought you promised not to do this!" Seiko said in a warning tone as Maddie paced around the room. She stopped and glared at her.<p>

"I'm not lying! He was in there, and WASN'T A BAG OF CHIPS!" She said, glaring over at Sahari, who smirked.

"Whatever! Besides, if he was here, wouldn't he be terrorizing us all?" She pointed out. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"... So what, I'm just crazy then?"

"Yup." Maxime and Sahari said at the same time. Maddie stuck her tongue out.

"Jerks!" She growled. Seiko decided to speak up.

"Hey! How about now we play-"

"Oh, am I INTERRUPTING something?"

"Oh no..." Maddie said as her mom suddenly appeared in the room.

"Oh, hello Lottie... again..." Leafos said, giving Maddie a weird look.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Seedos asked, trying to look inside the window. Dustin shrugged.<p>

"I think it's one of those silent girl talks."

"Silent girl talks?"

"Where they have conversations with their facial expressions."

"Oh..." Seedos said, getting a little curious as to what that was.

"Need me to translate?" Dustin asked, a smile on his face. Seedos grinned.

"You can read facial expressions?"

"... No." Dustin answered, turning back to the window.

* * *

><p>Eddie swore he had fallen asleep. He faintly heard Maddie screaming something about chips, but hadn't really grasped the whole thing. His eyes shot open when he felt his Alert System vibrated in his hands. He lifted it up to his tired face and read the message.<p>

_Dustin: Hey Eddie, what are they talking about in there?_

Eddie groaned a bit and leaned forward into the door to listen in.

"You know, when I went to sleepovers, my friends and I would ALWAYS practice our kissing on each other. Now everyone, PARTNER up~"

"MOM!"

"LOTTIE, LEAVE THE GIRLS ALONE! WE HAVE OTHER BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF~"

Eddie slowly took his ear from the door and started to type.

_Eddie: Lottie's trying to get them all to kiss each other._

_Dustin: HOLY SHIT FOR REAL :D  
><em>

_Eddie: note I said 'tried'. Willy just called her upstairs for something..._

_ Dustin: FUDGEHOG!_

_Eddie: Can you guys please get me out of here? Seriously, I'm tired..._

_Dustin: ... It's only 9:00._

_Eddie: yeah. I was supposed to be at him in bed a half hour ago._

_Dustin: ... You seriously need to get out more._

_Eddie: 8:30 isn't that early!  
><em>

_Seedos: Even I don't go to bed that early..._

_Dustin: I agree with Seedamor, who seriously shouldn't be Alerting me and Eddie._

_Eddie: Eddie and I._

_Dustin: ... Shut up! *cyber punch*_

_Eddie: ... Ow?_

_Seedos: That looked like it hurt :(_

* * *

><p>"... Maddie, your parents are really weird." Maxime said. Maddie sighed.<p>

"Tell me about it... But they shouldn't be here anymore tonight."

"Thank goodness... I don't think I can ever look at them the same way again..." Leafos muttered. Sahari clapped her hands loudly.

"Oh forget them! Hey Seiko, you were about to say something, right?"

"Oh yeah! I was going to see if you guys wanted to play truth or dare!" Seiko said happily. Everyone looked at her.

"Seiko... That's a great idea!" Leafos said. She smiled to herself, excited to have the chance to pry these girls about their love lives. Maxime looked unsure.

"I don't know... We still have Petula in the basement there... She would probably hear us and tell everyone, you know?"

"So will Leafos, but we are doing it anyway." Sahari said with a smirk. Leafos put her hands on her hips.

"When have I ever done that?"

"Leafos, we aren't even going to answer that. Who wants to go first?" Maddie asked.

"I WILL!" Petula called from the basement. Maxime rolled her eyes.

"SHUT UP! I will. Sahari, truth or dare?"

* * *

><p>"Dustin, are you alright?" Seedos asked. Dustin was sitting on the ground, his arms crossed and a pout on his lips.<p>

"Of course not! Why would I?" Dustin whispered, pouting like a 5-year-old. Seedos turned around and sat next to him, his legs sprawled out. He looked at Dustin.

"... Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Dustin shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Seedos asked. Dustin shook his head.

"My life sucks."

"And why do you think that?"

"... Because I can't see girls making out with each other."

"That is why?"

"YEAH." Dustin sobbed, crying into Seedos's shoulder. Seedos sat there a moment, unsure of what to do. He pat Dustin on the back softly.

"Sh, It will be okay..."

"No it won't! I want to see some experimenting!" Dustin cried, his words muffled by Seedos's shirt. Seedos sighed and looked over at Dustin's Alert System, which had just went off.

"... Their about to play Truth or Dare."

"Holy shit are you serious?" Dustin said happily, jumping back up and looking inside the window, his Alert System in his hand so Eddie can tell him everything that was told. Seedos smiled to himself, glad his friend was happy again, despite the fact he was worried about what he would possibly see.

* * *

><p>"Dare me!" Sahari said in a very daring tone. Maxime smirked, showing she already had something planned.<p>

"I dare you... To go upstairs and see what Lottie and Willy are doing." She said with an evil smirk. Sahari gave her a playful glare, and got up, heading to the stairs.

"Good luck..." Someone muttered from behind. Sahari rolled her eyes.

_Oh come on, it can't be THAT bad... _She thought to herself as she reached the top step. She inhaled sharply, walking down the dark wooden hallway. She jumped when she heard a thumping down the hall, fallowed with a slight giggle. Sahari shivered, already knowing she wasn't going to like what she was going to see. There were more giggles, and a slight moan, which made her sick to her stomach. She could taste the vomit already, as if she was about to throw up any second now, when something dashed out in front her.

"BOO!" It yelled. Sahari screamed and ran for the stairs. She slipped on the first step and tumbled right on down. Dastardos stopped in his tracks, laughing quite loudly as the desert girl screamed the whole way down.

"Ah, they just make it too easy..." He said, drifting away back into the walls.

Sahari landed on the ground below with a loud thud. She laid there a moment, feeling everyone staring at her.

"Was it that bad?" Leafos asked.

* * *

><p>"Get me another..." Sparcticus said in a slight slur, his eyes glazed over. Arfur gave him an uncertain look.<p>

"Oh, I don't know Sparty Ol' pal... If I give you another, you would probably pass out before you get out the door." He said gently. Sparcticus sighed heavily, resting his head on the bar. Arfur put down the glass he was cleaning and looked at his friend.

"Is something wrong Sparcticus?" He asked. Sparcticus lifted his aching head up.

"I just... learned something about... her..." Sparcticus said, swaying over a little. Arfur sighed.

"What did you learn?" He asked. Sparcticus turned away slightly.

"I just... She's dating someone..."

"Who? I'm sure the guy can't be better looking then you."

"It's not a man..."

"Oh... OH!... I'm sorry Sparcticus..." Arfur said, giving his buddy a friendly pat on the back. Sparcticus sighed sadly, his arms dangling next to him as if they were lifeless.

"It's just... I still like her... you know?"

"Have you ever told her that?"

" ... No."

"Well... You never know. You might be able to change her mind if you tell her the truth." Arfur said in a hopeful tone. Sparcticus lifted his head up slightly, a glimmer of hope in his drunken eyes. He slide off his seat, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Your right Arfur..." He muttered, stumbling to the exit just as Bart walked in.

"Why hello there Spart-"

"Move pumpkin head. I gotta tell Sahari how I feel." Sparcticus slurred, swaying around as he left the Inn. Bart crossed his arms.

"Pumpkin head?" He said. Arfur only shrugged.


	13. She Likes WHO?

Dastardos chuckled to himself evilly, satisfied with himself. He couldn't help but feel happy listening to the loud thumping sounds of the girl toppling on down the stairs.

Wait, was that thumping sounds he was hearing?

_She had already crashed at the bottom of the steps... What in the_- Dastardos turned his head, horrified at the sight.

"Oh Willy, this just feels SO fablulous~" Lottie cooed. Dastardos felt himself shaking in horror at what they were doing. They sounds they were making buzzed in his ears, and his breathing almost ceased. He quickly floated back out into the hall, wishing that he was still able to throw up.

* * *

><p>"Sahari, are you alright?" Maddie asked, holding out a hand. Shari waved it off, getting up herself.<p>

"Of course not! I fell down the damn stairs!" She yelled, putting her hands on her hips. Maddie scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry! What happened up there?"

"I don't know! I was almost to your parents room when something came out flying at me! Next thing I knew, I was running away and falling down the stairs!"

"Something came flying out at you? Quick, was he wearing red-"

"DAMMIT MADDIE IT WASN'T DASTARDOS!" Sahari screamed, Just at the moment, Dastardos suddenly darted downstairs, his eyes wide. Everyone gasped in surprise, some even screamed.

"Hey, what's, like, going on out there?" Petula's voice mewed. Dastardos glared over at Maddie.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Came. From. _Them_." he hissed, floating right through her. He turned around just after he did.

"Oh I forgot. You like that feeling, don't you?" He sneered, floating out of the room. Everyone stood there, their jaws dropped. Maddie's surprised look turned to anger.

"DAMMIT WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? GET BACK HERE!" Maddie screeched, racing out the door. Dustin and Seedos darted into the bushes just before she did, and saw her running down the road screaming at Dastardos as he floated away with a pissed off expression.

"... Well that was weird..." Dustin muttered.

"I didn't think he would come..." Seedos muttered. Dustin gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"What?" Seedos repeated back.

* * *

><p>The girls stood dumbfounded inside, and for a while said nothing. Seiko was the first to speak.<p>

"Sooooo... Should we ignore the fact Dastardos has been here the whole time and go back to our game?"

"... Yes." Sahari said, sitting down," Besides, it's MY turn anyway!" She smirked, her devious brown eyes darting back and forth, before settling on Leafos.

"Leafos, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

_"Wuss."_Maxime coughed. Leafos ignored it.

"Okay then- Do you and Patch have a thing going on or what?" Sahari asked, smirking. Leafos smiled a little, shifting around in her seat.

"... Well, I think so..."

"Explain~"

"Well... We went out once... And since then we have been talking much more often... And he even asked if I wanted to have lunch with him tomorrow!" Leafos said in a giddy tone. Maxmie yawned while Seiko and Sahari squealed.

"That is so cute!" Seiko said. Leafos nodded.

"I know! I can't wait!"

"What time?"

"Noon!" Leafos and Seiko squealed, and Sahari gave Leafos a pat on the back. Maxime rolled her eyes.

"Okay, come on now! We don't have all night!"

"Fine! Truth or dare, Maxime!"

"Dare. Duh." Maxime said, a grin on her face. Leafos dwelled a moment, trying to think of something embarrassing for her to do.

"I dare you too... Prank call Bart!" Leafos said. Maxime's face fell.

"That's it? Seriously? Oh well..." She sighed, getting out of her seat. She grabbed her alert system and started to dial.

* * *

><p>"And so then I said that- What the devil?" Bart said as he picked up his Alert System, which was blaring "You Sexy Thing" really loud. Arfur gave him a weird look, but shrugged his shoulders as Bart answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Hello sir. I am calling about that thirty-two pounds of horseradish you ordered." _Extremely country-sounding girl asked on the other end. Bart looked confused.

"Thirty-two pounds of what?"

_"Thirty-two pounds of horseradish. Where do you want me to bring it?"_

_"_I don't even know what your talking about! I didn't order any horseradish!"

_"Yes you did sir, I have your order form right in front of me."  
><em>

"Who in the whirlm hole buys thrity-two pounds of horseradish?"

_"That is none of my business sir. I will bring your horseradish to your house tomorrow, okay?"_

"I didn't order any horseradish! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HORSERADISH! Hello?" The speaker on the other end had hung up.

* * *

><p>Maxime dropped her alert system laughing. Leafos was giggling and Seiko and Sahari were back to back, trying not to laugh.<p>

"What did he say?"

"Let's just say he was pretty confused!" Maxime laughed, taking a seat once again. She looked around for her next victim when Maddie burst through the door, breathing heavily and her bangs were stuck on her head from the sweat.

"He... Got... Away..." she huffed, plopping down onto her pillow. Maxime looked at her.

"... Truth or Dare Maddie?"

"Truth..." She said, the pillow muffling her voice a little. Maxime smirked.

"Who do you like?"

* * *

><p>Eddie was typing quickly on his Alert System, his ear pressed against the door as Maddie was giving her answer.<p>

"The same guy I liked since I was eight- Stardos." Her voice said through the door. Eddie had a weird look on his face.

_Isn't he dead?_

"Aw, really?" Maxime cooed jokingly. Maddie gave out a laugh.

"Yeah, I seriously can't forget about him. Ever."

"Um... Okay..." Leafos's voice was uncertain, as if she didn't know what to say to that. Eddie looked down at his Alert System and started to type.

_Eddie: Seedos, Maddie still loves your dead brother._

_Seedos: ... What?_

_Eddie: Maddie said she's still in love with Stardos._

Seedos looked at his message, his eyes widening, and he tried to hold back a laugh.

_Seedos: Oh the poor thing..._

Eddie didn't respond right away, and he started to listen in again.

"You know he's probably dead, right Maddie?" Sahari said out of the blue. There was a loud thump, like as if Maddie had slammed her fist onto the ground.

"HE'S NOT DEAD! I KNOW HE ISN'T!"

"Okay okay, just continue!"

"FINE! ... Sahari, Truth or Dare?"

"After Maxime almost scarring me for life-" Maxime let out a loud laugh "- I'm going with truth."

"Okay- then who do YOU like?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at that.

_I thought those two were dating!  
><em>

"Um..."

"You have to answer Sahari~ And we know if your lying~" Seiko sang. Eddie felt something in his stomach at the singing voice.

"... OKAY OKAY I LIKE SPARTICUS, OKAY? If any of you tell, I will seriously go into your house at night and kill you in your sleep!"

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!" Leafos and Seiko shouted at the same time.

"Wait, who does she like?" Petula's voice rang. Eddie rolled his eyes and started typing again.

_Eddie: Sahari isn't dating Maddie._

_Eddie: Nope. She likes Sparcticus._

Dustin: SHE'S NOT :O

_Dustin: ... Well damn. That's really boring._

_Eddie: Hey, you told me to tell you everything they are saying._

_Dustin: Whatever! Has anyone asked Seiko who she likes yet :D_

_Eddie: Now she was just asked._

_Dustin: Did she pick Truth or Dare?_

_Eddie: Truth..._

_Dustin 8D AND?  
><em>

"Seiko, what's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" Sahari's voice asked. Eddie typed up the question.

_Dustin: FUUUU-_

"Oh God... Um... Probably when I first tried dancing... and I was in the middle of my garden doing it... when Dustin came along with Seedos and they both started laughing at how bad it was... I didn't hear the end of it for weeks...

"... That's it?" Maxime asked.

"Well, they video taped it and posted the video one Maskbook..."

"Ohhhh... God that's... funny in a way..." Leafos said awkwardly. Sahari broke out laughing.

"OH MY GOD I REMEMBER THAT! HOLY SHIT THAT WAS EMBARRASSING!"

"It must have gotten a lot of likes..." Maxime snickered. Eddie furiously started to type again.

_Eddie: YOU BOTH LAUGHED AT SEIKO WHEN SHE WAS DANCING?_

_Dustin: What?_

_Seedos: I think he's talking about that time when we caught Seiko dancing in her garden._

_Dustin: OH YEAH! and we videotaped it XD LMAO! I got so much likes from that video :D_

_Eddie: How could you do that to her? AND YOU POSTED OT ON MASKBOOK?_

_Dustin: Hell yeah I did!_

_Seedos: ... It was REALLY bad..._

_Dustin: As much as I love her, the girl can't freaking dance._

_Eddie: Dustin, your never going to get a girlfriend if you treat women like that. You just won't._

_Dustin: I might surprise you Edward._

_Eddie: Don't call me Edward._

_Dustin: ;)_

"WHATEVER! Leafos, truth or dare?" Seiko said quickly over the laughter, embarrassment obvious in her voice. Leafos cleared her throat.

"Truth."

"What's the worse thing you ever did?"

"..."

"You have to answer~"

"The worse thing I ever did was... Have a crush on Dustin."

"EW WHAT?" Maddie screamed loudly. Eddie resisted the urge to laugh.

"I couldn't help it! He was cute when I first saw him, but then he showed me his Sherbat Dance-"

"We understand... We understand..." Sahari said in a tone. Eddie snorted softly, barely loud enough for them to hear.

_Dustin: What did Leafos say?_

_Eddie: Oh Nothing~_

_Dustin: :( please tell me?_

_Eddie: No._

_Dustin: XP_

Eddie was about to type back another reply when he heard a door slam open, then slam shut again when there was a bunch of thumping sounds, and Petula's screams were heard again.

"GOD DAMN she needs to shut up..." Maxime said, obviously the one who shoved her back down. Eddie took a deep breath, waiting for his heart to slow down.

"Anyway, Sahari, truth or dare?"

"TRUTH."

"Okay... How long have you liked Sparcticus?"

"Seriously?" Maxime said. Leafos seemed to have ignored her.

"... About a year now... But the guy is so hard to get close to! He seriously has no personality!"

"Which makes us wonder how your attracted to him..." Maddie muttered. Eddie rolled his eyes.

_You should see what he has to say about her._

"Me too! I don't want to, but he's just so... Tall and mysterious..." Sahari's voice started to drift. Eddie smiled a bit, and couldn't wait to tell Sparcticus the great news. Sahari gave off a dreamy sigh and decided to move on.

"Maxime, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... tell us who you like!"

"Seriously?"

"She dared you. You gotta answer." Seiko said as a matter-of-factly. Maxime snorted.

"I don't like anyone."

"Flapyakshit." Maddie said.

"Come on Maxime, you can trust us!" Leafos said in a whiny tone, obviously hungry to know.

"I told you. _I. Don't. Like. ANYONE._" Maxime confirmed. Eddie sighed.

_Eddie: Apparently Maxime doesn't like anyone._

_Dustin: Flapyakshit._

_Eddie: That's what Sahari said._

_Dustin: Don't you mean that's what_ she _said~_

Eddie rolled his eyes at Dustin's comment. He pressed his ear back against the closet door.

"Seiko, truth or dare?"

"... Truth ..."

"Tell us who you like, and why." Eddie smiled and sent a message to Dustin.

_Dustin: 8D YES! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S ME!_

"Uh... I meant dare." Seiko said shyly.

"Then I dare you to tell us who you like and why."

"Um..." Seiko said, her fingers tapping on the floor. Eddie pressed against the door harder, waiting for an answer.

"I like..." She hesitated. Maddie sighed.

"If you won't say it I will." Maddie threatened. Seiko let out an 'eep'.

"We won't tell we promise!" Leafos said. Eddie was starting to get impatient, until she finally said-

"Eddie Lizard." Eddie felt himself freeze. His mind went blank at that moment, and his heart literally skipped a beat.

_... What?_

"You like LIZARD?" Sahari said quite loudly.

"He's such a wimp!"

"He's not a wimp!" Seiko said in defense.

"Did she, like, say she likes Eddie? Back off, he's, like, mine bitch!" Petula's voice screamed from the basement.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Maxime yelled.

"You have to tell us why~" Leafos sang. Eddie ignored his alert system and listened in.

"He's just... so cute! I mean, he's really sweet and stuff, and he's so charming the way he talks to me..."

"But he's so skinny..." Maxime muttered.

"SO is she. It's like they were made for each other!" She laughed. Seiko huffed.

"It's not funny! Maybe I like skinny guys who wear really tight pants that make him look extremely sexy! Not to mention his hair..." Seiko started to drift off. More was being said, but Eddie couldn't hear it anymore. He couldn't hear much of anything at that point. He felt his cheeks burning a little as they turned a bright shade of pink as Seiko went on.

"Do you know if he likes you?" Leafos asked. Seiko sighed sadly.

"No... He doesn't notice me too much. I mean, he talks to me, but only as a friend. I always go to the P-Factor hoping he would notice me but... you know... Wait, I didn't see you guys prying Sahari like this!"

"That's only because her crush was too obvious. You kept yours hidden a little better." Maxime said.

"HEY! Was it really that obvious?" Sahari asked.

"I think the only one who didn't know was Sparcticus." Maddie muttered. Eddie mentally slapped himself. How had he, the guy who would notice the smallest of all details, not see that Seiko had a crush on him? He never noticed the way she always turned red around him, and the slight stutters she does when she talks to him. He didn't realize it until now.

Man, not only did he feel stupid, but he felt terrible that he had heard her say all that about him. He ran his fingers through his hair and brought his alert system up to his face.

_Eddie: Guys, I seriously can't do this anymore!  
><em>  
><em>Dustin: EDDIE! What did Seiko say :D<em>

_Eddie: Dustin, I'm serious! Get me out of here NOW!_

_Dustin: Oh come on Eddie! Why would I do that?_

_Eddie: I just heard something that I really shouldn't have, okay?_

_Dustin: Like what? Did they say that your pants are too tight?_

_Eddie: ... Yeah, but that wasn't it.. I heard Seiko..._

_Dustin 8D WHAT DID SHE SAY? She loves me, right?_

_Eddie: No..._

There was no reply.

_Eddie: Dustin?_

_Dustin: Who does she like?_

_Eddie: ... Me._

There was a long pause.

_Dustin: ... YOU ASS-WIPE!_

_Eddie: I didn't know I swear!_

_Dustin: YOU KNEW THAT I LIKED HER! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!_

_Eddie: I JUST SAID I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M JUST AS SHOCKED AS YOU ARE!  
><em>

_Dustin: I THOUGHT MADDIE WAS KIDDING WHEN SHE TOLD ME THAT! YOU_ MOTHER-

_Eddie: ... Dus?_

_Dustin: I bet your ringer is still on._

_Eddie: o.o you wouldn't DARE!_

And just like that, his ringer began to blare.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh, this chapter is seriously long...<strong>

**This originally was going to be the last chapter, but as I was writing it, I decided ONCE AGAIN I'm going to break up the last chapter so it isn't too long! Because I hate chapters that are over 4,000 words :P I don't know why... But I do.**


	14. BUSTED!

Eddie felt as if he had a heart attack when his Alert System started to go off. He waited for the loud sounds of his music to blare out and the closet door to open and for him to get beaten up by a pack of furious girls-

But all the system did was vibrate.

Eddie sighed in relief, being extra cautious not to make it too loud. After it stopped ringing, he began to type quickly.

_Eddie: Too bad it was on vibrate XP_

_Dustin: ... I'm going to kill you in your sleep._

* * *

><p>"Sahari, truth or dare?" Seiko asked, holding a pillow in her lap. Her breathing was normal now, since it had tightened when she began to talk about Eddie. God, he made her so nervous, and he didn't even have to be there.<p>

"Dare!" Sahari said happily. Seiko thought for a moment.

"Okay, since APPARENTLY you infatuated with Maddie, I want to see your impersonation of her!" Seiko said in a happy tone. Sahari smirked and stood up. She pulled her pajama pants up high above her stomach, and began to talk.

"HEY YA'LL! My parents are as annoying as hell, and I say I still love Stardos, but I actually love DASTARDOS-"

"THAT TEARS IT!" Maddie shouted, tackling Sahari to the ground. Sahari laughed loudly as they wrestled.

* * *

><p>"... Dustin, how come your hand is down your pants?" Seedos asked, making a disgusted look at the blonde 's face was still twisted in anger,still pissed off about the truth about Seiko's feelings. Eddie never paid too much attention to her before, so why would she like him, and NOT Dustin? Maybe it was his porn collection-<p>

"Dustin?"

"Seedamor, it's called Jacking. So shut up." Dustin said bitterly. Seedos's questions didn't stop.

"Why are you jacking, what ever that is?"

"Dammit, watching two girls wrestle each other makes me- AHH!"

"Are you okay?"

"... Yup. Now I am."

"... Dustin?"

"What now?"

"... What's that white stuff on your hands?"

"... Seeds." Dustin said, his face turning a light shade pink as he wiped his hand on Seedos's shirt.

* * *

><p>"Okay OKAY! We have a game to play!" Maxime said, pulling a laughing Maddie off of Sahari. Sahari pouted playfully.<p>

"Oh come on Maxime. We were just about to have some fun~"

"You can do that stuff later in a bedroom. Now Sahari, it's your turn!"

"Oh fine... Leafos truth or dare?" Sahari asked, pulling her pants back down to the correct way. Leafos thought for a moment.

"Um... Dare?"

"SWEET!" Sahari yelled loudly. Leafos hung her head. This defiantly won't be good. Sahari reached into Leafos's bag and pulled out her Alert System.

"I dare you to prank call your precious Patch!" Sahari said in a baby voice. Leafos's cheeks turn bright pink.

"Wha- No!"

"You have to! It was a dare~" Sahari teased. Leafos took the Alert system shakily, biting her lower lip. She slowly dialed, and listened to it as it rang.

* * *

><p>Patch was sound asleep, dreaming about a patient he had just saved from the wrath of Dastardos, when his Alert System blared loudly. he shot up from the bed with a startled scream, reached over and picked it up.<p>

"H-Hello?"

_"I am in your closet!"_ A creepy voice on the other end said, and it hung up right away. Patch's eyes widened, and he shook. His head looked over at the closet, and he didn't take them off for a split second.

* * *

><p>Leafos hung up, irritation clear on her face despite the laughter in the room.<p>

"I could have gotten arrested for that you know!" She hissed, stuffing her alert system back into her her bag.

"Then why did you do it?" Seiko asked.

"Probably to hear his sweet voice~"

"Shut up Maddie!" Leafos said, blushing furiously.

* * *

><p>"UGGHHHH GOD I wish I knew what they were talking about..." Dustin muttered to himself, resisting the urge to punch the glass window. Seedos shifted uncomfortably.<p>

"Well, ask Eddie to tell you..."

"Never! He's a traitor to us now!"

"... Just because the girl you have been chasing for years now likes him and not you?"

"... YES."

"Dustin... Seed... Os?" A low voice said behind them. Dustin and Seedos spun around, and saw a drunken Sparcticus, swaying a bit side to side. Dustin's grin stretched from ear to ear. and he ran up to give the eskimo a hug.

"OH THANK GOD! Someone I can stand!" Dustin said loudly. Seedos looked offended, and made sure the girls inside didn't hear. Sparcticus rested a hand on the back of Dustin's collar, and started to pull him forward towards the house. Dustin choked.

"Hey! What are you doing? We are hiding in the bushes over there!" Dustin whispered/hissed. Sparcticus paid no mind to him, and dragged him to the doorway. He started banging on the door loudly.

"HEY! Let me go!" Dustin demanded, trying to break free of the grasp, "What are you doing? SEEDOS DO SOMETHING!" And then Seedos does what he does best-

He ran away screaming like a girl.

"Wow... THANKS A LOT!" Dustin shouted after the screams. Sparcticus continued to have a strong grip on Dustin as he banged on the door.

* * *

><p>There was a loud thud as Maxime fell over from her handstand. She got up angrily.<p>

"What the hell?" She complained. There was a loud banging and shouting outside, and the door frame was shaking violently. Willy shouted from upstairs.

"HEY MADDIE, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET ABOUT THAT STUFF SO THAT THE NEIGHBORS DON'T HEAR YOU, OKAY?"

"SHUT UP DAD THAT ISN'T US!" Maddie shouted, stomping over to the door.

_I swear, if it's another stupid shenanigan I will-_

At once, the door swung open, almost hitting Maddie in the face. Sparcticus staggered in, holding Dustin bridal style as he kicked and screamed.

"NO YOUR RUINING EVERYTHING PUT ME- shit..." He whispered, seeing the faces of the seriously shocked girls. He smiled goobaaishly and waved. Maddie's face turned red. Not red as if she had a crush or something, but red as in "She's pretty pissed."

"Sparcticus. How come your here with him?" Maddie asked calmly, trying not to scream. Sparcticus hiccuped.

"He was... peeping on the party..." He slurred. Dustin's jaw dropped. Now, we know he has a loud mouth, but for once, he was quiet. Maddie's face started to twist into unimaginable anger.

"Sparcticus... Put him down... I need a word with Dennis the Menace." She said through grit teeth. Without warning, Sparcticus dropped Dustin onto the floor with a loud THUD.

"OW! That was my tailbone you- EEP!" He sqeaked. Maddie had grabbed his collar and yanked him up, almost ripping his shirt.

"Hey, like, what's with all that thumping around? Are you guys, like, doing stuff without me?" Petula's voice called out.

"QUIET YOU!" Maddie shouted towards the basement door. She turned her head back to Dustin and gave him a hard shake as if he were a rag doll.

"WHAT. WERE. YOU. DOING. SPYING. ON. US." Maddie yelled out. Dustin whimpered.

"We all were..." Sparcticus slurred. Now it was Maxime was mad.

"_We? _Who's _ we_?" she growled.

"UHHHH no one... EDDIE'S IN THE CLOSET!" Dustin sobbed, tears coming from his eyes. Seiko's face fell, and she covered her mouth with her hand as her lavender eyes widened. Leafos swung the closet door open, revealing Eddie in a crouched position, his alert system in his hand.

"Oh. My. God." Sahari said, looking back and forth between Seiko and Eddie. No one said anything for a while. Seiko spoke up first.

"You... Were in... there the whole... time?" She said, her voice sounding choked up. Eddie's heart sank, and he gave a slight nod. Seiko's eyes became a little wet.

"And you... heard me... say... say..." She couldn't finish. Eddie didn't respond right away.

"YEAH HE DID. HE TOLD ME ALL ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID." Dustin said loudly, smirking at Eddie. Eddie's snapped his head over the blonde boy, glaring something seriously fierce, when something else caught his attention.

The horrible sound of sobbing.

"OH MY GOD!" Seiko cried, her head in her hands.

"Seiko-"

"I-I- I have t-to go!" Seiko sobbed, racing out of the room and out the back door. Leafos ran out after her cousin, and Eddie was going to until Maxime got hold of his shirt.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" She hissed. Eddie felt himself go limp as she yanked him back over. Dustin smirked, almost proud of what he did.

Well, almost, if he hadn't made Seiko cry.

Maddie slapped him across the face.

"OW!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? SPYING ON US, AND THEN MAKING SEIKO CRY?"

"... Well she wasn't supposed to-"

"SHUT UP- HEY!" Maddie said as Sparcticus pushed passed her. He tumbled over to Sahari, slumping over and grabbing her in a hug, which made her scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed, trying to push him off. But Sparcticus held on tight.

"Sahari, p-please tell me it's not true!" He cried out. Sahari struggled to pull him off.

"What's not true?"

"That your with Maddie! Tell me it isn't true!"

"... WHAT? NO OF COURSE NOT EW! No offense Maddie."

"Non taken." Madde replied simply. Sparcticus grinned stupidly and then leaned in towards Sahari, who's eyes widened and she put her hands over his face to push him back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I am so relieved!" Sparcticus slurred, his voice muffled a bit by Sahari's hands, but the drunk Eskimo continued to lean it. Sahari felt herself being pushed back a little.

"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. Sparcticus gently pushed her hands away as he swayed a bit.

"Please don't fight it... I lurrrrve you..." He slurred, leaning in with his tongue hanging out slightly. Sahari grabbed an empty popcorn bowl off the table and whacked him over the head.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE ME OR SOMETHING?"

"... Ow..." was Sparcticus's only reply. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"That's it. There's a drunk man in my house. Two idiots were spying on us. Kill them." Maddie said. Maxime smirked happily, and Sahari looked pleased with that idea. Dustin cowered a bit.

"You mean... metaphorically... right?"

"No."

"... damn."

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon in the village, and loud groans were heard.<p>

Sparcticus, Eddie, and Dustin were all sitting at a picnic table in town, covered in bandages and casts from the fight of the girls last night. Dustin's right arm was broken, and was in a sling over his shoulder, and he had a black eye, and a couple of bandages on his face. Eddie's right ankle was twisted, and he had bandages around his head, along with a bruised lip. He cringed when he remembered the fierce talk had, had with his dad last night after getting home from the hospital.

_*Flashback*_

_"I can't believe this. I just can't. Eddie, I raised you better then this! Spying on girls? You really went that low? You know, you probably did deserve that beating you got! I am so embarrassed about this! You realize the talk I'm going to have with Lottie and Willy now?" Eddie's dad ranted angrily. Eddie let out a small cry, but his throat was throbbing where Maxime had kicked._

_"I'm sorry dad, but Dustin... made us go!" He said hoarsly. Eddie's dad snorted._

_"THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T GIVE INTO PEER PRESSURE!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Nothing-less, his ass was grounded.

Now we have Sparcticus, who was still experiencing a massive hangover. Not only that, his wrist was sprained, and Sahari wasn't easy at all on his groin. He had to waddle around like a Pengum.

"I knew this would end badly..." The eskimo muttered, getting only grunts from the other two.

"I can't believe Seedos ran away... And he didn't even get caught!" Dustin complained, glaring over at Eddie.

_And God, I hate you so much..._ He thought angrily. Eddie glared back over.

"Glaring at me isn't going to make me go away." He growled. Dustin rolled his eyes. Eddie groaned.

"It isn't my fault, okay? I seriously didn't know you liked her, and I didn't know she liked me!" He said. Dustin took out his alert system and typed something quickly. Seconds later, Sparcticus's alert system went off, and he picked it up to take a look at it. He turned to Eddie.

"Um, Eddie?"

"Yeah Spartcicus?"

"Dustin just alerted me telling me to tell you that he's never going to speak to you again." Eddie turned his head to Dustin.

"Why can't you just tell me that?" Dustin typed another message quickly.

"... He says that's the point Cullen..." Sparcticus muttered. Eddie groaned at Dustin's insult.

* * *

><p>"Come on Seiko... Just- No! Just get over here! You left your bags! ... Oh come on, I heard Eddie was grounded! You won't- Yes I'm- Hello?" Maddie said. She rolled her eyes and hung up on her Alert System. God, it was a disaster. Her whole slumber party was all just a big disaster. Petula showed up, her parents embarrassed her to death, Dastardos tried to make her look crazy, and Dustin got his dumbass friends together to spy on them. Now Seiko won't come to the village, Sahari won't go anywhere near Sparcticus, and Petula-<p>

"Hey, can I like, come out of here now?"

"NO!" Maddie screamed, throwing a shoe at the basement door.

* * *

><p>"So you just ran away?" Dastardos asked, cradling Magnar in his arms. Seedos nodded, twiddling his thumbs around.<p>

"I just knew the girls were going to find out after Sparcticus showed up, and in no way was I going to get harassed by them because of Dustin's stupid idea!" Seedos said in his defense. Dastardos set Magnar down on the couch.

"Well, that is true. Did you learn anything?"

"Other then the fact that girls are crazy and they scream a lot, not really..."

"Eh, maybe you will next time..."

"Oh no, I will never do that again! It was wrong, and I could have gotten seriously hurt!" Seedos said, shaking his head. Dastardos rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you learn anything? Or at least see something interesting?" Seedos asked. Dastardos gave his brother a lingering death stare, his lips parted slightly.

"No. No I didn't." He said harshly. He looked at Seedos's sleeve.

"What the hell is on your shirt?" He asked, pointing to the dried white mess. Seedos shrugged.

"Some kind of seed Dustin pulled out from his pants... After doing something... jacking I think it was called?"

"... I never want you around that kid again. Ever."


End file.
